


bespin sparkle

by multifandomhoodies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn is Over Poe but also he just also loves his idiot cogeneral, Fluff, M/M, clearly i do not know how to tag, talkative poe dameron, this is just wine tipsy co generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: Celebrating the winning of the war, retelling their love story, just two generals who are 1. in love and 2. a little tipsy
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	bespin sparkle

The cantina had been turned into a comfortable hang out area. The pilots had organized a small party. It was celebrating a small victory with some negotiations with some planet governments in negotiating peace. The base on Ajan Kloss was emptying out, little by little, but some remained. Jess, Rose, Rey, among others. The Generals were back on base and were all too happy to celebrate. 

“A toast, to my general for being a _fantastic_ negotiator.” Poe lifted his drink in the air. Finn smiled sheepishly before putting his glass in the air. 

“And to _my_ general, for coming up with a compromise that worked for both parties.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Jess sighed, and Poe grinned at her. “Cheers!” 

“Cheers!” 

They drank, and then Finn kissed Poe’s cheek. Poe smiled and kissed his cheek briefly. 

A few glasses of Bespin Sparkle later, and Finn’s head was resting on Poe’s shoulder, and Poe had his arm draped around Finn’s shoulders. 

“Just, like, yeah everyone’s heard it but it was so romantic.” 

“Babe, you were bleeding and concussed.” 

“But it was romantic! And then he’s taking off his helmet and it’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. And he’s asking me if I know how to fly a TIE.” Poe giggled. 

“And you did. Extremely competent.” Finn kissed his jaw. 

“Good thing that’s something you find attractive.” 

“How was I not supposed to fall in love with you? You gave me my first choice, my name.” 

Jessica and Rey were off talking quietly, hand in hand. Rose and Jannah were paying some attention, but mostly, Poe and Finn were telling this story to themselves. 

“Hey, Generals. Instead of being sappy out here, go back to your quarters. It’s getting late and you guys have generaling to do.” Jess piped up. 

“You know, what?” Finn said, lifting his head from Poe’s shoulder. “That sounds like a good plan.” Poe groaned. “You’re right.” 

Finn got up, only stumbling slightly. He offered a hand to Poe, who gladly took it. Poe stretched, back popping, and Finn winced. 

“It’s fine, buddy.” Poe sighed. He dropped an arm around Finn’s shoulders, not for balance, but for the want to touch Finn. Finn reached up and squeezed his hand. 

“We’re heading out. Love you guys, drink some water.” Poe announced. 

“Night guys.” Finn waved. 

“Night Generals!” 

They walked to their shared quarters. They’d shared quarters pretty much since Finn woke up from the coma after Starkiller. And of course, being co-generals in the Resistance, as well as partners, it’d been a natural progression. 

“I think I had an odd number of drinks.” Poe said, washing his face in the ‘fresher. 

“What do you mean, love?” 

“Even numbers mellow me out. I’m chatty now.”

“You’re always chatty.” 

“I’m hurt.” 

“You’re fine. I don’t know how many drinks you had. I don’t know how many drinks I had.”

Poe snorted, toothbrush in his mouth. “That makes us sound drunk, babe.”

“I can’t actually argue with that. We’re allowed to let our hair down every once in a while.” 

Poe spit into the sink. After a pause he spoke. “I didn’t say that we couldn’t. No one expects us to be perfect. Leia sure wasn’t. She’d come and party with us sometimes. Not actually party, but have some drinks.” 

“I know, love.”

“I’m being chatty, aren’t I?” 

Finn pulled down the blankets of their bed. “Yeah, you are. But it’s okay because I love you.” He climbed into bed and a few seconds later he opened his arms to let Poe land on top of him. Poe wiggled for a second, and pressed a kiss to Finn’s neck. 

“Love you too.” 

Poe wiggled again, trying to get comfortable. “Sorry.” 

“Is it too late for you to go back and get another drink?” Finn cracked open an eye, squinting at Poe.

“Probably.” Poe grinned back at him. He rolled off of Finn, who made a noise of protest. He instead rested his head on Finn’s shoulder, and when Finn put his hand on his chest, Poe held it. 

“The only bad thing about the Sparkle is that I’m all warm now.” Poe gave a little wiggle again. 

“Relax, Poe.” 

“I’m trying to.” Poe whined and Finn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. 

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I’ve got an idea for how to get you to calm down.” Finn said, which got Poe’s attention. Poe shifted to look at Finn. 

“Ooh? Is it,” Poe paused to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. “Sexy times?” 

Finn rolled his eyes and shoved Poe, who dropped backwards dramatically. He rolled back against Finn and raised an eyebrow. “That didn’t answer my question.” 

“Poe Dameron, shut _up _.” Finn grinned regardless.__

__“Make me.”_ _

__“Oh my _stars_.” Finn muttered before rolling on top of Poe and kissing him deep and slow until they were both breathless. He shifted off of Poe and settled back against his pillow. _ _

__Poe sighed, and put his head back on Finn’s chest. “That was nice.”_ _

__Finn only sighed in response._ _

__Poe shifted and Finn gently weaved his fingers through Poe’s hair. Poe hummed and sagged against Finn’s chest almost immediately._ _

__“You know, this is what I was thinking of to get you to calm down.” Finn murmured._ _

__“I think it’s working.” Poe gave an involuntary full-body twitch._ _

__“Shh. Your hair’s so soft.”_ _

__“Mm. Love you.”_ _

__“Love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Comments really motivate me (alongside the need to write soft co-generals but)


End file.
